


The Friends We Made Long Ago

by Nyx_ia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, i mean from their past lives, when it says major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_ia/pseuds/Nyx_ia
Summary: Makoto Naegi was just a normal guy. Well, unless you count the fact that he has these weird-ass dreams about things and people that shouldn't feel familiar, but do.In Other Words:Everyone in DR1 was reincarnated and are now living in a non-despair world where they don't have to kill each other. Makoto has dreams about his past life and all the shit that he went through and starts meeting people from his dreams.





	The Friends We Made Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> hey! uh, this is my first story so if you want to criticize me please be kind! i always wanted to write a reincarnation au and was going to originally write one on dr2 but noticed that the dr1 cast don't really get any reincarnation stories so i changed plans. i'm really glad that i did, because i feel like this is going really well so far! i started writing this like last night and just finished the first chapter rn.

_The repeating slamming of the trash compacter shook Makoto’s head, making it hurt even more than it already was. Every time the large block went down, the conveyor brought the desk he was sitting on closer and closer to it._

_He could feel sweat drip down his forehead and swallowed deeply. He looked back in front of him to see that a strange black and white bear was dressed as a teacher._

_Just looking at that bear filled him with dread._

_The bear attempted to teach a lesson but Makoto payed no attention to it. He could hear his heart pump loudly in his ears as the conveyor brought him closer to his death. Makoto clutched his hands tighter together on his lap and felt his breath getting shorter. His body shaking and his chest hurting._

_He’s going to die._

_He’s going to **die**._

_**HE’S GOING TO D-**_

* * *

 

Makoto screamed as he woke up. He could feel air going into his lungs and breathed out as deeply as he can, repeating this action. His hands were gripping his bedsheets and he had to force himself to let go of them. His entire face felt hot and his body was shaking. Makoto sighed as he felt his body slowly relax and closed his eyes again.

Another one? Makoto rubbed his eyes, hoping that the action would make his head hurt less. As he was beginning to breathe normally, he tried to remember what happened in his dream. He groaned when he could only recall little things.

_Him sitting at a desk. Shaking heavily every time something heavy went down and going back up, repeating. His stomach filling up with anxiety and fear._

Makoto stood up from his bed and stretched his body. He felt his joints pop and moaned with relief. His eyes scanned around the room and noticed that it was still dark. His shoulders slumped and he fell back onto his bed.

Makoto pulled the covers back on him again and got his phone from his bed stand. He turned it on and saw that it was 4:37 am.

Makoto knew that he wasn’t going back to sleep again.

So he did what he always did when he had those dreams. Write down what he remembered on his phone.

* * *

 

Makoto walked slowly into the classroom, head low, making sure he didn’t bump into anyone. He didn’t expect to feel this tired but his bad luck proved him wrong once again. When he looked up, he saw desks lined up in rows.

Desks.

There were desks in his dream.

The dream where he almost _died_.

Makoto’s chest heaved as he shakily took some breathes in. He felt his vison getting blurry and tried to rub eyes. His legs wobbled as he leaned against the doorway. Is he seriously going to pass out because he saw a few _desks_?

_“Hey, is that kid okay?”_

_“Damn, he looks like he’s gonna pass out…”_

_“Fuck! He’s falling, someone get the nurse!”_

“Well, I guess looking at desks _are_ going to make me pass out”, he thought to himself.

Makoto felt his body drop and closed his eyes. He felt himself fall on someone and heard them groan at the impact of his weight.

_“Ow! Wait, is he oka-“_

Makoto passed out.

* * *

 

_There was a group of people standing in front of what looked like the entrance to the school. There was a tense feeling in air, making Makoto feel worried. He looked past the group of students to see the entrance._

_It was sealed by a large vault door with a huge, metal hatch. There were surveillance cameras with guns attached to them by the sides._

_Stomach twisting, Makoto nervously looked away from that. He turned to see a girl with a brown, ponytail which seemed to defy gravity and a red sports jacket. Her blue eyes shined brightly as she introduced herself but he somehow couldn’t hear it._

_The girl asked what his name was and so Makoto introduced himself, wondering if she would be able to hear it. The girl immediately started to write on the palm of her hand with her finger, mumbling his name._

_She tilted her head, “Hey, by the way… how do you spell your last name?”_

* * *

 

As Makoto was starting to slowly wake up again, he felt something cold against his fore head. He opened his eyes and tried to see where he was, but something was blocking his sight.

It was a tan hand holding an ice pack.

“Hey! You finally woke up… how are you feeling?” Makoto turned his head to the right and saw bright, blue eyes peering at him.

It was her.

Makoto’s stomach churned. The girl in his freaking dream. But… his dreams were just… dreams. Then how was she sitting right in front of him? She looked exactly the same, except she was wearing what seemed like longer shorts? Well, it was pretty cold outside so that would make sense.

“Um, are you okay? You were out for like an hour.”

Makoto shook his head as if to make his thoughts stop. He looked at her again and noticed a worried expression on her face. “Uh, who are you?”

The girl looked surprised and then chuckled nervously, “Oh, sorry. I guess I didn’t introduce myself, huh? I’m Aoi Asahina, but my friends just call me Hina!”.

Aoi Asahina?

Hina?

Why does that sound so familiar to him? His head pounding with these thoughts, he turned away from her. He looked around the room and noticed that he was in the Nurse’s Office. Hin- _Asahina_ – shifted around in her seat, “What’s your name?”

Makoto turned his gaze at her, “O-Oh! My name is Makoto Naegi.”. Is she going to do that hand thi-

She immediately started to write his name three times with her finger on her palm.

“Makoto… Naegi… Makoto… Naegi-“, she paused, “Hey, by the way… how do yo-"

“You spell it exactly like it sounds.”, he quickly interrupted. Didn’t that happen in his dream? Asahina looked at him confused, but then shrugged. “I’ll figure it out later. Anyways, you didn’t say how you were. Do you feel okay?”, her voice heavy with concern.

Makoto didn’t know if he was okay. He was sitting next to girl that he just saw in his dreams and did not know what to do. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants, “Uh, not that I mind or anything, but why were you here taking care of me?”

Asahina looked straight at him, “Well, you did fall on me when you passed out! I mean, it’s my first day of school here and some kid passes out and almost takes me down with him? The nurse and teacher wanted me to go back into class, but I told them that I won’t join the swimming team if they make me go back! So of course, they let me stay here”

His eyes widened. “Wait! I fell on you?”, he felt his face flush.

She nodded, “Yup, but I can’t really blame you y’know? Anyways, you totally owe me a donut. Wait, no. You owe me two donuts. One for falling on me and another to help with the first day nerves!” Donuts?

Makoto raised his arms slighty, “Yeah, don’t worry! I’ll definitely give you two donuts. How about at lunch today? That way, you’ll have someone to sit with since you don’t know anyone.”

Asahina smiled at him, “Okay, that sounds great Makoto! I have to go, I promised the nurse I would go back to class once you woke up. Bye!”. She cheerfully waved goodbye to him as she left the room.

* * *

 

Makoto stared silently at the spot she was at. She was going to be in the swimming team? He had a strange inkling that she was really good at it. She chose donuts as a way for him to pay her back? Why did her choosing that make sense to him?

Makoto closed his eyes.

_Why do all these things about Hina feel familiar to him?_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the characters feel a little too ooc, i just feel they would be slightly different since this is a modern au.  
> i introduced asahina first because when i tried with other characters, it didn't feel right :/  
> anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this! it would be great if you could leave a kudos and a comment so i can get some feedback, maybe even tell others, but you guys do whatever you want lmao


End file.
